A Boy's Best Friend
by One-shot.Dump
Summary: A dog is a man's best friend. They're also a boy's, too. Next Gen


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are J. K. Rowling's. The pets, however, were/are mine – literally.

Sox had always been there. The gentle giant of a dog had been with them for the past thirteen years – since Lily could walk.

Albus could remember the day they'd gotten him. They'd gone to some muggle Mennonites to pick him out. Albus had been about to call over his parents to look at the puppy he'd picked, but his parents were already gushing over the puppy James had picked out. He was a black and tan dog, mostly black, with four white paws and a white tipped tail.

Albus had been upset at first, even a little resentful, but after a bit, it became clear that this little puppy was the best dog they could hope for. They named him Sox, due to his feet, but his proper name morphed to Soccer, though Albus never could remember how.

It was sad, really, that he never got along with strangers. That, unfortunately, was due to his first family get-together. A prank by Fred went wrong and caught Sox. After that, the family get-togethers were held at Bill and Fleur's, and Sox, well he got a 'He's going to get me so I'll get him first' mentality.

Other pets seemed to come and go – not without their tears, though – but Sox always stayed.

He was their when they got Cali, their first cat. Cali was an adorable thing, afraid of ribbon, but not if there was a button tied to it. Cali had only lasted a week, though, due to unfortunate timing on Dad and Cali's parts.

He was there when they got Frosty. The pair had gotten off to a rough start, what with Sox trying to bite Frosty's head off. Within a week or two though, they found Sox, curled up in his corner, with Frosty sleeping right on top of him. Frosty had lasted four years, until something had hit her. She'd managed to last for a few weeks, but in the end, it'd gotten her.

He'd been there when they'd gotten Bill, the fluffy, orange-and-white Manx cat. He was also their first male cat. He and Sox were buddies. Bill would curl up in Sox's corner to sleep. He'd share his food. The two got along great. Unfortunately, Bill met a quick end by a cop car.

He'd met Dot, they crazy one they'd gone all the way out to the Boonies to get. They'd almost turned back when they saw the place, but they'd gotten the cat they came for. She'd become a psycho little thing, but they loved her.

Sox had also met all of James's girlfriends. He'd only ever liked Christine – the one James had ended up marrying.

Sox had met Logan, James and Christine's kid, and Shelby, their dog.

Sox was supposed to be there forever.

Unfortunately, dogs get old, and they get sick. Sox had managed to get arthritis, though a daily pill kept him running around after squirrels and chasing Winston, the neighbour's dog. They were buddies, always looking for each other when they were outside, always playing together, even though Winnie was not even a quarter as old as him.

This entire year, though, they'd known he was getting a little too old. He didn't like walking on hardwood or linoleum, due to a couple slips. He couldn't endure the snow like he used to. They'd all been warned that he may not make it.

It was still a shock when he bit a lady.

There had always been the rule that he'd be put down if he bit someone, so they knew what it meant. They'd been expecting to hear that Sox hadn't made it the night for a while now.

That didn't make the ten days he'd had to be in quarantine any less difficult.

Walking by his pen, Albus couldn't ignore the sad whines coming from the dog house, asking _'Why can't I come out and play?'_ He couldn't ignore the sad look that said, _'Don't you love me anymore?'_ He couldn't ignore the sad bark, asking for someone to pay him some attention.

Albus felt a lump in his throat every time he walked past.

It didn't really click that Sox was going to die until the last day. That was when Albus finally broke down.

When Harry let him out for a final 'hurrah', Albus hugged him.

"You're not supposed to die, you dumb dog," he sobbed, burying his face in Sox's fur. "You were supposed to live forever. You were supposed to play with Logan as he grew up. You were supposed to meet my girlfriend. You were supposed to see my kids. You were supposed to be their favourite pet. You were supposed to grow old with me. We were supposed to fall asleep together in front of the fire, and go peacefully. You were supposed to stay and not get sick. You weren't supposed to bite that lady."

He started to sob harder, and so did Lily. When Albus could finally breath properly again, he continued. "For ten days all I've wanted to do was open the cage and tell you to run far and fast but I couldn't. You're too old. You couldn't catch food. You couldn't have found a new family because you don't like strangers. I'd just be making you suffer, and I could do that to you, you big dummy."

Albus let go of the dog and let Lily have her turn to say goodbye. She launched herself at him, sobbing and sniffling loudly.

James came out from the house with a chocolate chip cookie and tossed it to Sox. "You always eyed these, and what harm can chocolate do know, eh?" James tried to joke, but his voice cracked towards the end.

Afterwards they put him back in the pen and went inside for the night.

The next morning Albus woke up, and his first thought was, _'Sox is gone.'_ Detached, he ate breakfast, staring blankly at the wall across from him. He floated through the day, not really thinking anything. He only snapped out of the haze when his dad came home and hung Sox's collar on the wall. It was the only memento they were keeping, aside from photos.

"Dad," Albus said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to Diagon Alley real quick?"

"Sure."

Albus grabbed his money and flooed over. True to his word, Albus was home quickly. He walked over to the collar on the wall, and took it down. He looked at all the tags on it, one for each year they'd had him. With a sad smile, he put a new one on.

'_Sox  
1997 to 2010'_

And on the opposite side;

'_We had a great run.  
You were the best dog I could hope for.'_

**A/N:** Probably shit, I know, but I was writing this through tears. I had to honour my dog somehow, and this was the best way I could think of – telling his story in some way or another.


End file.
